evangiadndfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuo-toa
Do you want to see the dreams of mad kings come alive? Do you want to labor under the good intentions of the just? Do you want to live in a world where mere mortals can influence creation as they feel the gods should? No? Then destroy that spawning pool! Introduction Kuo-toa are man-size fish-ish & vaguely amphibian/reptilian humanoids. And if bullywugs are a mockery of civilization, kuo-toa make a mockery of religion. Their hard to define nature matches their hard to define origin. Some say they were a city of sea faring people who angered old gods prone to curses. Other say they were the result of foolish wizards. Sages say they are the experiments of Mind Flayers, but sages spend far too much time in dusty rooms with only crows and scrolls as company. Whatever their origin, Kuo-toa are more a natural disaster than a recognized threat because their proximity to civilizations cause individuals to manifest divine and simi-divine power. Often with disastrous results. Physiological Observations Imagine a body roughly human with clawed webbed feet and legs like a frog, scales like a reptile, and the head of a deep sea fish- that would only vaguely describe a kuo-toa. Their thick rubbery skin provides plenty of protection from a wide variety of insults and apparently prevents them from drying out. The wide mouths of kuo-toa accommodate their habit of swallowing things whole much like a giant frog species would. The other notable wide features are their eyes, which seem as big a dinner plates and whose tears are said to provide sight to the farest planes of existence. Despite their hastily assembled appearance, kuo-toa are quite strong and more physical than they appear. Social Observations Kuo-toa cabals are composed to two important factions: The High Tide (majority) and The Deep (minority). Roll on the Cabal Worship table to figure out the composition of the two factions- they are never the same. The Deep will constantly seek to undermine and over take The High Tide. The Deep will use PCs to further this goal through acquisition of a weapon or even assassination of The High Tide leader. The High Tide on the other hand will use the PCs to kill The Deep or further The High Tides goals in humanoid communities. Because the Kuo-toa exist in ecclesiastical frenzy any grand action performed in front of them or in their presence, then that person becomes the object of intense religious obsession. A New Deep will form surrounding that person (or even object). The Kuo-toa who witnessed the even or best knew the person will become the new prophet. This New Deep will then attempt to overtake the old Deep and eventually The High Tide. Inter-species Observations Kuo-toa cabals are terrible. Their ecclesiastical and reality warping powers leak into the surrounding lands. First the dreams of the sick and mad come alive at night or in the corners of society. Those who dream of power and wealth find that they become more real, more possible, more alluring no matter how unrealistic or dangerous. Rulers taste it and seek it. And if they find the cabal- they will invite emissaries back to their respective places of power. There a root of sickness takes hold and a co-dependant relationship forms. The rulers and kuo-toa will protect each other. Spawning pools will be set up and even sacrifices will be made for blood, sport, and breeding. Slower the ruler will manifest divine power, the slowly lose ego, and finally transform into the avatar of kuo-toa worship. This is what mind flayers want to study and if looked for hard enough some might be found. Eventually this new godling fails The Hight Tide, The Deep takes over, the godling is killed and maybe the cabal driven back. The cycle starts anew, but not before leaving death, destruction, and hearsay in its wake. After kuo-toa cabals are scrubbed clean, strict rulers follow with strong laws and rigid codes. Variant Species The kou-toa are. There is no variation because the kou-toa view themselves at a single concept and due to their power, they are monolytic. They appear physically as they always have. The only difference is that The High Tide or The Deep might each take on some aspect of their devoted worship. They might wear a claw on one hand. Or maybe practice lockpicking if they worship the leader of a thieves guild. Category:Browse Category:Ecology